The House
by Theblueswordsman
Summary: This is a gothic Element short story AU. What happens when a young heartbroken Kori Anders' car dies in front of an old creepy house. She runs into trouble, and a chance encounter.


CRACK! lightning flashed across the dark night sky as Kori sighed. Her old car had just given out on her. It could not have been in a worse spot as she sat next to the entrance to what looked to her as a giant deserted mansion. The gate entrance was a rod iron fence that was twisted, rusting, and broken in places. It did not help her fear as she sat in her ride debating whether to get out and try to lift the hood or sit in her car and wait for morning. So far it had not been a great day, her boyfriend, Roy, had just broken up with her. Right before she had to drive to see family across the country.

The redhead sighed as she checked her phone for a signal, nothing. She was in the middle of nowhere, in front of a creepy house, and no signal. It could not get worse.

She lightly hit the steering wheel in disappointment as her head fell back against the seat. Sighing again she tried once more to start the car but to no avail. Once again she weighed her options before getting out of the cars warm safety and popping the hood.

She used her phone as a flashlight as she opened the hood, but all she could see was smoke billowing out. She cursed and headed to the gate. She had decided she wasn't going to sit here and do nothing all night. Maybe whoever owned the house would let her use the phone. She looked at the gate and tried to find some kind of bell to ring but finding none, she pushed on it lightly. Kori was surprised to find that the gate creaked open slowly, and she walked through.

Slowly going up the creepy walkway she was terrified. Surrounded by trees that were swaying in the stormy night, like monsters trying to scare her, she tried to ignore them and kept walking.

Seeing what looked like a person in the distance she shouted out, "Hey!"

No reply came so the teen girl continued up the walkway and found out why the Scarecrow that was placed there obviously wasn't going to respond no matter how hard she tried. She shook her head and continued on her way up to the house.

Kori's head whipped around as she thought she had heard something move behind her, she saw the scarecrow was no longer there and screamed, taking off running towards the house. She got to the door and pounded on it crying in fear.

The door creepily swung open and she ran into the house, just needing to get away from the scarecrow. She had heard some terrifying ghost stories about them after all.

The door slammed shut behind her, shocked she turned and started looking around the house.

Not finding anyone she called out, "Hello! Is anyone here?"

Her voice echoed through the giant dark house, but no one answered. Kori shook her head, this was way too freaky for her, and the darkness did nothing to stop her heart from beating as fast as it was.

Kori brushed some of her red locks out of her eyes sighing. Her green eyes piercing through the dark house going crazy as they looked around. She took out her phone and turned it on, still no signal, she turned the light on that she saw and it dimly lit the house. She shivered as she felt a cold she had never felt before run down her spine. Her arms immediately wrapped around herself as she tried to warm herself up. She walked through the first floor of the creepy old house as she looked around trying to find an old phone. She found what was once the kitchen, but it was clearly out of use.

A creaking rang out through the house as it settled on the cold night, Kori knew it was just the house, but reason didn't help her here. She grabbed a kitchen knife from a set that was missing many of its knives. She ran back towards the front door she had come in from, but it was no use. It was locked shut, the heavy old door didn't budge as she hit it trying to get out of the devilish house.

Kori's green eyes widened as she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around but only caught a glimpse of what looked like the raggedy old cloak the scarecrow had been wearing.

The young woman bit her lip to hold in her scream, as her heart jumped into her throat. She turned and sprinted for the stairs, the only way away from whatever else was walking around in the house.

Climbing up the stairs as fast as she could she ran into the first room she could find. Kori gasped as the door slammed behind her, she looked around and saw a pile of the missing kitchen knives on the floor. She dropped her knife as her body stopped working realizing that it was not the first time that this had happened to someone.

The scarecrow walked through the door and held up its own blade, a deadly looking machete, covered in what Kori could only describe as dried blood. Kori Shrieked again as she started backing away. Unfortunately for the young woman, she ran out of room to back up as her back hit the wall and she slid down it as she cried. The monstrous scarecrow creeping slowly forward. She could see the black, beady soulless eyes and it terrified her even more.

Richard Grayson had been driving the same road in his new 7 series BMW as he saw the car outside a mansion. The car still had smoke billowing out of the front. He looked and saw the gate was open, he stopped the car and rolled down the window taking a look around. He heard Kori's shriek and immediately got out of his car and sprinted into the house. As he got into the house he heard a woman crying up the stairs. He grabbed the tall standing lamp next to the door and slammed the lighted part into the wall, knocking off the bottom and the light part leaving him with a 5-foot metal pole. He ran up the stairs and rammed into the closed-door he could hear the crying coming from. He spun the pole like a staff as the monster looked at him.

Richard slammed the lamp into the sc1arecrow's face as it shrieked again falling to the ground. He slammed the pole down into the scarecrow's chest. The Scarecrow shrieked again as the pole impaled it.

Richard ran to Kori grabbed her hand and pulled her with him sprinting out of the room. They ran outside and the door as bats followed them out shrieking.

As the pair got to Richard's BMW he yelled, "GET IN!"

He went to the trunk as Kori screamed, "What are you doing! Please let's go!"

He shook his head, "I am not letting that thing get anyone else ever!"

With that, he pulled his emergency kit he kept in his car and pulled out his flare gun. He took aim and fired, the flare screaming into the house as the old wooden domain caught fire.

Richard stood there and watched it burn, he could hear the demonic squeals coming from the house. He sighed, got into his car and floored it, the ride squealing as he sped away from the demonic house.


End file.
